Argonian (Skyrim)
Little is known and less is understood about the reptilian denizens of Black Marsh, the Argonians. Years of defending their borders have made the Argonians experts in guerrilla warfare, and their natural abilities make them equally at home in water and on land. They are well-suited for the treacherous swamps of their homeland, and have developed natural immunities to the diseases and poisons that have doomed many would-be explorers into the region. Argonians are amphibious reptilian humanoid creatures as made evident by their appearance and natural water breathing ability. Argonians make proficient thieves due to their increased lockpicking and stealth skill. Culture Marriage Unlike the citizens of Skyrim who prefer to marry using an Amulet of Mara, some Argonians adhere to their native marriage traditions. In Black Marsh, it is customary to present a lover with an Argonian Wedding Band, which is crafted by the courting member, and each ring is unique and has personal meaning to the creator and the recipient. They also can use the Amulet of Mara though. Dialogue with Talen-Jei. The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Assemblage In Windhelm, Argonians are sequestered from the predominantly Nord population and are forced to live at the Argonian Assemblage at the city docks. After the mass exodus of Dunmer and Argonian peoples to the city of Windhelm, the citizens became suspicious, worrying that the immigrants would influence or otherwise dilute their culture and so forced them into segregation. Largely, this extreme behavior was inspired by the political confrontation between the Empire of Tamriel and the rulers of Skyrim-- which amplified this suspicion of outside influence -- rather than blatant racism. Character Creation Skill Bonuses *+10 Lockpicking *+5 Alteration *+5 Light Armor *+5 Pickpocket *+5 Restoration *+5 Sneak Starting Spells *Flames (Destruction) *Healing (Restoration) Special Abilities *Histskin: Invoke the power of the Hist to recover health ten times faster for 60 seconds. Can only be used once a day. *Resist Disease: Your Argonian blood is 50% resistant to disease. *Water Breathing: Your Argonian Lungs can breathe underwater. Popular Usage and Unique Gameplay The Argonians' stealth and lockpicking make them brilliant Assassins, Thieves, scouts and ambushers. Their lack of combat bonuses in archery and one-handed weapons can be overcome by natural skill leveling and skilled play. They are roughly comparable to their rivals and neighbors, the Khajiit from Elsweyr and the Bosmer from Valenwood, respectively. Like the Khajiit, Argonians do more damage in unarmed combat compared to other races, though not as much as their feline counterparts. http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/615805-the-elder-scrolls-v-skyrim/61310647/682594246 Argonians are most notable for being clearly different from the other races, and in how they are typically portrayed as an oppressed minority, which may suit some players' role-playing tastes. In game, Argonians have a unique advantage via their natural water-breathing ability. This gives them an all-terrain versatility that other races need magic, potions, or enchanted gear to fill. Argonians are able to make greater use of Skyrim's waterways as methods of quick travel free from ambush and interference (for example, traveling from Riverwood to Whiterun by river can be quite expedient and avoids roadside hazards like Wolves, bandits and assassins). River travel of course has its own share of hazards, such as waterfalls, rapids, and hostile animals such as Slaughterfish and Mud Crabs. Locations *Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary (Veezara) *East Empire Company Warehouse (Deeja) *Riften (Madesi, Talen-Jei, From-Deepest-Fathoms,Keerava, Wujeeta) *Windhelm - Argonian Assemblage (Shahvee, Neetrenaza, Scouts-Many-Marshes, Stands-In-Shallows) *Darkwater Pass (Derkeethus) Related Pages *Skills - Skills in Skyrim *Spells - Spells in The Elder Scrolls Universe *Race - Races in The Elder Scrolls Universe *Perks - Perks in Skyrim Gallery 422514-1313609528.jpg|FIREBALL!!! the-elder-scrolls-5-skyrim-argonian-530x278.jpg|Double Stare! ArgonianFemalewlegal.jpg 300847_271028492937741_270552839651973_849654_1363080854_n.jpg Argonian8.jpg|Look me in the eye! ArgonianAssassinCC.png|Argonian Assassin External Links *Character Creation (Time-Lapse) References Category:Skyrim: Races Category:Skyrim: Argonians